A fresh Start
Previous Quest Info There will be a grand dance ball at the Sakans tonight to celebrate the fresh new start of Finsel. At the ball, he will announce the good news about the return of Ellenstein to the noble order. Objective Witness Ellenstein return to noble order in cheers. Rewards EXP +2 150 400 Diamond +50 Bless of Erato x1 Notes After completing the quest you will receive a letter from Alan titled "Letter from Alan" that reads: :Magda, I... I didn't expect that we can win, be we won! And most importantly, everyone is still alive! I'm so happy! The guardsmen said that we should relax, but now we still have one thing left to solve, it is not time to celebrate. Actually... the Grand Duke is not killed by us. The Viscount took the initiative to take the warp for murdering the Grand Duke and he will accept the trial of the Senate tomorrow. Although I know that he will be fine, but... I am not dumb, I know that some things have been fixed. Maybe, maybe I am just waiting for an explanation. After completing the quest you will receive a letter from Black Glove titled "Letter from Black Glove" that reads: :Kitten, Finsel has started a new chapter, and your family also successfully entered the noble order, everything is on the way back to order. That's good. But who can tall that it is not the beginning of a new cycle? Regardless of the outcome, I hope that you and me, as well as everyone in this dance, can get whatever they want in the new cycle. After completing the quest you will receive a letter from Alan titled "Letter from Alan" that reads: :Magda, I've talked to the Viscount. He is very honest. To tell the truth, if there is always a substitute after Bavlenka, maybe the Viscount is a good choice. At least he did protect many people in many dangerous situations. And the dance ball today is the first ball that everyone can attend no matter what their identify is. In the celebration today, everyone wears a smile on their faces and everyone has a good expectation for the future. This is what I have always wanted to guard. After completing the quest you will receive a letter from the developers titled "Thank you" that reads: :Dear players, with your company, Magda has made history! Thank you for your continued support on Helix Waltz. At the same time, we are also honored to tell you that the story of Magda and Finsel will not end. In the future, we will launch some tasks to complete the current story and start writing a new story of Magda in the new era. During this transition period, we sincerely invite you to experience the upcoming "Mandaria Mirage", which is an independent fantasy drama that takes place in distant time and space. There are love, conspiracy, loyalty and growth like in the story of Finsel. Thank you again for your support! Transcript Story Chat 1 Juven: Everyone, as for all your questions, I will answer-- I was the one who killed the Duke, yes. Noble B: ...so that means, you aren't denying that you killed the Grand Duke, right?! Juven: Yes. Gonzalo: ...I thought that Mr. Alan would act first. Noble B: You- you- you- you- how dare you still speak so freely, he is the killer! The murderer! Gonzalo: Is there anyone sitting in this Senate gathering that doesn't have blood on their hands? Noble B: Lies and slander, I, I don't have... Gonzalo: Do you need me to remind you your brother absued his servants... Vicky: Mr. Gonzalo, let us get to the main point. Gonzalo: Miss Vicky;s straightforward manner of speaking really is mesmerizing~ Vicky: You're flattering me~ Juven: What about the final judgement? Noble B: Then, everyone in the Senate! Let us now vote on the matter of Juven Suvald Sakan's killing of the Grand Duke! Those who support giving Viscount Sakan the death penalty, please raise your left hand; those who su- support exile as punishment, please raise your right hand; those who support no punishment do not raise your hands! Juven: The last time there was this much fuss about me was when they accused me of abducting Duke Rylehou's daughter. Noble A: You still dare to say it! You lecher, you-- Lady A: You're cursing him this hard, but Duke Rylehou, you aren't raising your hand either. Noble A: For this... Hehe, Duchess Tess, you used to send fruits daily to the Grand Duke, why aren't you raising your hand today? Lady A: Of course, it's because I am anticipating the peaceful, glorious Finsel under the command of the Sakan family... Viscount Sakan, do you know, we are distant relatives! Juven: Oh, really? Lady B: Viscount Sakan, I am one of your admirers as well~ Noble D: You two sure are fast... Viscount, do you remember me? I'm Viscount Satchi, I drank together with you before. Noble B: What are all of you doing, are none of you raising your hands? This is a good opportunity! If we can pull down the Sakans, we can... Lady B: If you want to raise your hand then raise it! Noble D: Duke Weiss, don't waste your time. Noble B: Why? Hasn't this fellow killed someone? Murders should receive their punishment! And now the whereabouts of the Saint are unknown, thanks to him! Shouldn't we put him on trial? I'm raising my hand! Juven: Please don't worry, the Saint has already received proper protection. Noble A: It looks like he has the trust of the Saint, then there's really nothing to say... Lady A: Viscount Sakan~ What fruits do you like to eat~ The Tess family's orchards are very famous in Finsel~ Juven: So I take it that everyone here has decided to free me? Gonzalo: Mr. Alan worked so hard, but in the end, you were the one who reaped the benefits... Juven: This proves that the pink locusts of the Sakans are a lot more useful than certain pretentious peacocks, doesn't it? Gonzalo: You! Juven: Don't be so quick to blame me, think about it, is this really a good thing? Gonzalo: The life that the Grand Duke Bavlenka paid... was it not all for the position that you are now in? No troublesome Saint, no gesturing nobles.... You are the one who has the final say in the entirety of Finsel. Juven: Is it really a good thing to have one person be in charge of everything? Gonzalo: Why not? At least even if you want to marry a girl from the slums, or choose to never wed for the rest of your life, your old man can't say anything. Juven: Ahaha.... True, true. But do you still remember the Saint? For hundreds of years, she was in charge of Finsel, but was she happy? Gonzalo: I heard that she called herself the Prisoner, the noble Saint viewed herself as a prisoner trapped in amber... Any way you think about it, she wasn't happy. But you aren't going to use the Saint's ruling system anymore, right? Juven: Ah ha..... Gonzalo: Nobody's a fool, what else is there that you're unhappy with?! Juven: Ah... There's only one person in this world that can understand me..... Gonzalo: Cut the act, haven't you already started to prepare for the celebratory ball? What, isn't it to celebrate the Sakan's family rise to regency? Juven: Of course not. Finsel has been through so much mess and suffering in such a short amount of time, its citizens need a loud and bright celebration to chase away the darkness, to remind them that life can only get better form here.... Apart from that, we can cheer up for the return of an ancient family to the Senate after long-term revival. Gonzalo: Oh? Do you finally decide to pay them? Juven: Would you like to join the occasion? Gonzalo: Why not? This ball... is it possible to be the first ball in Finsel, where people from all walks of life, from any social class, are able to participate? To be honest, I'm really looking forward to seeing what consequence would bring it out by combining Oren, common civilians, Kangila people and the nobles together. Juven: Looking forward to your presence~ Story Chat 2 Magda: (The ball tonight is open for people of any social standing. All my friends.... will they be there?) Motiti: Lady Ellenstein is here! Diane: Woah~ What a beautiful dress~! Coco: Coco loves humans' dresses! Diane: As long as you stop bombing my house, I.... I'll make one for you. Coco: Coco wants it to be like lady Ellenstein's! Lynna: Tsk Tsk! Orens do have no taste! Magda: You are.....?! Lynna: Look at this glorious green, the eye-catching golden hair! Can you not recognise who I am?! Quit the act. Magda: (Ah..... Lynna's become much more beautiful, and more confident about herself.) Lady Lynna, good evening. Lynna: What happened previously, as well with the Duchess, you've worked hard, haven't you? Magda: Saving the Duchess was an act accomplished by Alan and the guardsmen, I dare not take credit for it. Lynna: Don't misunderstand me, I'm not praising you. I'm not here to greet you, either. Motiti: Then..... Are you here to do that with Lady Ellenstein?! Coco: What are you talking about? Is it about who can hit someone's dress with a bomb first?! Lynna: ... Magda: To tell you the truth, I feel like there's some truth to their words, just in a different context. Lynna: You do realize, that we are rivals? This may be our relationship for our whole lives. Magda: Then...... Since we are rivals, we have to do what rivals always do, right? Lynna: You've finally caught on. : Story Root 2 : Lynna: Then you should understand that whoever loses, has to automatically leave! The dressing room is over on that side! Please, go ahead! : Ends Story Root 1 Magda: How many times have we competed in Beauty Contests? Lynna: ...Don't make it look as if that's the only special hobby I have! Lady A: Look at that, Lady Lynna has once again overestimated herself and went to bother Lady Ellenstein. Lady B: I heard that she has been holding her head high after the Duchess went missing. Now the Duchess has returned, doesn't she feel afraid to be so high-profile? Magda: What are they talking about? Lynna: Some gossips about how shameless and sneaky I am, I guess. Magda: ... Lynna: It's a pity that they've placed their eggs in the wrong basket, the current me is worlds away from my previous self. Do you see what I'm wearing? Mother picked it out just for me! Isn't it beautiful! Doesn't it suit me perfectly! Magda: It..... It does. Lynna: Let me just say, my relationship with the Duchess has never been better, let those blind fools amongst the crowd speculate! It's not like I will care~ Lawrence, come~ Accompany me to greet old friends, let them have a taste of my new Dress~ Lawrence: Yes, My Lady. Lynna: Oh, by the way, your family is about to return to the noble order. So from now on, you will be one of the nobles. I will forget about what happens before, but in the future... You'd better not let me find any faults, otherwise I will show no mercy! Anyways, we're rivals, don't you forget that. Magda: Yes, I definitely won't forget, thank you for everything so far. Nahr: Acting Speaker Linglan, would your merchants be interested in the handicrafts of the Kangila people? Linglan: Actually, I've come up with a brilliant idea lately, if Patriarch Nahr is willing to hear me, why not go over there to have a talk? Brala: I just knew it was a bad idea bringing these little rascals to the ball! In a blink of an eye, they've disappeared into thin air! Shatina: Carlos, the pudding here tastes good. Don't forget to pack some for me. Carlos: Boss, you've already finished. Eating. Two. Tables. Gocheau: Boss, research has shown that eating too much desserts increases the chances of sudden death. Shatina: (Stand in amazement)... Gocheau! Don't just assume that since we're guests, I won't do anything to you! Marvelia: Hey! Elf Captain! During the time in prison, you said you'd drink with me if you had the opportunity. Why not we share a toast now? Alminas: The guards are on task. Sorry. If you'd like to drink, the troops are more than happy to share a drink with you over there. Marvelia: Whoa, Elf Captain, it's the third time you've smiled today! People used to say that you are immersed in the sadness of long winter and forget about how to smile. Now I know, sometimes the rumors can be wrong. I wonder who's the lady that pull you out from the sadness? I really want to know her. Shana: Black Gloves, I hate this place. Black Glove: For now, bear with it. After all, this is the Regent of Finsel's first ball, there is a higher level of significance to this than others. Shana: I'm going to chop the hands off of anyone that dared to touch my head! Black Glove: Sure, go ahead, there's not a soul here that knows who you are. Remember to loudly shout out 'my name is Shana' after you're done. Shana: ...Humph! Foggy: Sister Hosta, do you want to say hello to Little Magda? Hosta: It's much more interesting to see the fish swallow the bait itself than catching it. Foggy: That's right, I like how you describe it, haha... Heather: Helena, why didn't you wear the dress that I sent you? Helena: Sister, the dress you sent... is way to sexy... My goodness, what kind of people do you think I am! Heather: Huh? Don't you like it? I thought that you liked it so much... Sigh, I also consulted someone else. Helena: Which bastard told you that? What else did he teach you?! Heather: Oh, I saw a book called 'Collection of Beauties in Finsel' that records a lot of suggestions about women, including what gifts to send, adn what topics to talk with girls... Helena: I will tear it away when I go back! Lucilia: Miss, his royal highness has sent you a letter. Florna: Dose he once again... ask me not to make a boyfriend here? If so, I don't want to... read it. Lucilia: I think what the prince said makes sense. There's no proper marriage partner for you in Finsel. Florna: Ah, my team is calling me.. Lucilia, see you later. Matthew: Miss Kelly, what do you want to ask me? Kelly: I heard that your family has several gem mines in the south, and you often compare the eyes of a noble lady to... the beauty that even the gems can't match. Matthew: Yes, that's right. Before you start your interview, I need to introduce you to my last name first- Kelly: Then, where did you learn such stirring words, the swift posture and the... Ahem, the goodwill to help civilians? Matthew: Huh? Andre: Hello, I... I am Andre. Starr: Starr. Andre: ... Starr: ... Andre: Cough, em... Your makeup is very pretty. Starr: ...Thank you. Christie: You must be Barris Sakan, the brother of Duke Sakan? Barris: Nice to meet you, Madam Olineaux. Christie: It's really rare to find a talented person like you who is legally accomplished, and has no scandal... The most surprising thing is that you are still single. Barris: ... Christie: Do you have a favorite lady? There are no female elders in the Sakan family. If you need, I can introduce some... Barris: ...Sorry. Christie: Seems like you've found the one? Ah... it's a pity. Balfey: Hugh, look, mother is arranging a blind date for you. Hugh: Are you mad? I will never go to blind date, they knew about that. Balfey: That makes sense. I have not proposed and Vicky is still single as well. It's not your turn yet. Hugh: If I said that I hope you never succeed in your proposal... What would you do? Balfey: Do not curse me! Rincole: Miss Vicky, the wine you made is as good as you on the battlefield. Vicky: Oh, it's the first time I heard someone praise me by combining the wine I made with the fight I had. Barbalius: Alan, when the banquet comes to an end, shall we practice a few moves together? Alan: You want to practice a few moves with me? Fine, but... Barbalius: Hmm? What are you looking for? Alan: Err, I don't know... Gonzalo: Are you going to practice a few moves later? Count me in. I haven't played enough yesterday. Hamilton: Ivan, what are you looking for? Ivan: There are so many people today, I have to follow my lady, in case she has any needs. Barbara: Asteria, if someone looks for me, tell him or her that I didn't come, remember? Asteria: Why? Barbara: Ah! I don't want to get married, so I don't want to be proposed to! Thank you! And see you later! Rebecca: Mr. Xavier, to cast a spell, one need combine different elements in a certain range. From this perspective, magic is somehow similar to fashion, isn't it? Shadow: Xavier, I think this one looks great! I've never seen a girl who's so confident, you should seize ##%&... Xavier: Miss Rebecca, I beg your pardon. What you said is right. Rebecca: ... (I have to think about how to end the conversation resolutely and politely!) Maggie: Oh my! Little Oren, you actually remembered all the clothing of the ladies presented here? Giulolo: Shouldn't I remember it? Maggie: No, no, I mean you are doing very well! Come, (pose) write down what I'm wearing today! Magda: Everyone seems to be here... Eliza: Except for that family. Magda: (...Is mother talking about the Bavlenka? Indeed, I see no presence of Leslie, Harson, Biggus, Lord Lou and Nyx here.) Eliza: Don't think so much, today we are the protagonists of the banquet, everyone will want to talk to you. Go meet your friends, do you want to talk to them? Juven: Before Miss Ellenstein was taken by her friends, maybe we can talk first. Eliza: I am already waiting this day for a long time. Viscount, thank you and your father. Juven: Mrs. Eliza, you've been too polite. Miss Ellenstein has always been doing very well, this is what you deserve~ Eliza: Yes, she is the daughter who makes me proud. Magda: Viscount, if you want to have a talk, do you mind I mention... what will happen after this dance ball? Juven: After the ball, the Saint will announce its abdication. Magda: !! Juven: Don't look at me like that, I didn't do anything. At the battle of the Amber Throne last night, Alan and his men arrived late, and part of the ritual of Bavlenka worked out. Now the Saint has lost all her mana, and she is an ordinary person. The prophet who lost his wisdom will only be abandoned by the people. It is also wise to voluntarily withdraw before being abandoned. Magda: The saint regime that has been passed down for centuries has came to an end? Juven: This is the choice made by the Saint. After working for more than 100 years, she's tired. She wants to rest. That's it. After all, the Sakan family will arrange her to live as a civilian, don't worry. Magad: It's strange that you used to give orders directly to me and never explained anything. It seems that things should be done like this. I will definitely go in the direction you want. Juven: Don't you do this? Magda: Yes, I am glad that I have made every choice that suits your wishes. (laughs) Viscount, thank you for your guidance on my life tour. Juven: Miss Ellenstein, I'm glad to work with you. Then the Ellenstein family will get a seat in the Senate, just like you used to have in ancient times... Magda: My lord, time has changed, and people's wishes do change as well. Juven: What else do you want? Magda: Finsel is about to enter a new chapter, and I hope I can participate in the future of Finsel, not in the name of Ellenstein, but in the name of Magda Ellenstein. Juven: This is interesting. There's never been a female official in the history of Finsel... Magda: And there's also no precedent of an aristocrat replacing the position of the Saint and becoming a regent in Finsel. Juven: Ah ha ha...... Magda: This is not difficult, at least for you now, it is as easy as picking the date to hold the ceremony. In other words, since we have a pleasant cooperation this time, why not consider start another happy cooperation? I won't let you down. Juven: ... I think the most suitable job for an excellent woman like you is probably... the secretary? Magda: Do you want me to take notes of all your words and behaviors in Finsel? Juven: The secretary of the Regent are the writers of history, the adviser of the military affairs, the spokesperson of the regent... Of course, the most important thing is that you are too beautiful and too excellent. If the work separates us too far, I will be a bit worried. Magda: I will do my best to assist you, my lord. Juven: Ladies and gentlemen, today we are gathered here to celebrate the new start of Finsel. Lady A: Shh! Shut up! Viscount Sakan is going to talk! Noble B: What? Viscount Sakan? You should address him as... Lady B: Stop talking! Listen to he's about to say! Juven: Everyone knows that we are gathering to celebrate the arrival of a new chapter, and to give our best wishes for the return of Ellensteins to the Senate. But in fact, we still have another happy even worth celebrating. This is a surprise I left for you. After all, it's been some time since the dance ball starts, everyone is a little tired. In order to inherit the tradition of Sakan family for the pursuit of beauty and romance; in order to express my determination as the Regent to lead you to create a new chapter in the history of Finsel, I declare that I will appoint an excellent, beautiful woman as my secretary! Brala: Oh, oh? Who? Motiti: Yes, yes! Tell us who she is? Giulolo: Lord Linglan! How shall I do! Does Viscount Sakan want to take Giulolo as his secretary? Giulolo doesn't want to leave Lord Linglan! Linglan: Be quiet! Listen to him... The secretary of the regent... In history, has always been the candidate for the prime minister... and no woman has ever set foot on this position. And I won't give you to the Juven, that little fox. Helena: Can we recommend? I recommend Miss Ellenstein! Motiti: Motiti also supports Miss Ellenstein! Shatina: Count me one! Miss Ellenstein! Florna: I... I also think Miss Ellenstein is very suitable... Alan: Yes! I agree! Barris: I don't have any objections. Shana: At least she'll be better than others! Black Glove: I bet it'll be Lady Ellenstein. Alminas: Lady Ellenstein is a good choice. Vicky: She has my vote of approval. Christie: Miss Ellenstein? I think this is a brilliant decision. Balfey: Me! I definitely support Miss Ellenstein! Ivan: My lady is the best! Foggy: Ah, little Magda is so popular, maybe we can go... together in the future... Oh, I support Miss Ellenstein! Gonzalo: Miss Ellenstein as the clerk will definitely raise the grade of Finsel by three levels~ Don't say anything, I support. The Crowd: And me! And me!!! Juven: Yes, she is what everyone expects! The most dazzling lady in the ball, Magda Ellenstein, let us celebrate for her together~~~ Scream: Wow! Awesome! Ellenstein! Ellenstein! Ellenstein! Ellenstein! Ellenstein! Magda: Hey! What are you doing! Where are you going to take me? Cheer of the crowd: Ellenstein! Ellenstein! Ellenstein! Cheer of the crowd: Ellenstein! Ellenstein! Ellenstein! Elenstein!! Magda: OMG! You have thrown me so high... In the cheers of everyone, Magda couldn't help but think of... those people who appeared in her life, and the things that changed her destiny. She once thought that life was not true. But now, she firmly believes she lives her own way. Magda: (Dear Mom and Dad, although I can't think of your look no matter how hard I try, I believe you must have been watching me all the time.) (Don't worry about me, my destiny is in my own hands...) (I am very happy now...) Stardust Continent, year 941, the Saint regime was declared to be over, and a new political system starts in Finsel. Under the reign of the Sakan family, the female secretary Magda Ellenstein took office and became the first woman who took the position of political official in Finsel. Story Chat 3 Eliza: Magda, what you and the Viscount talked about on the balcony is something about the future of Finsel? Magda: Well, I told him that Ellenstein and Sakan can start the next phase of cooperation. Eliza: I am immersed in the joy of returning to the Senate, forgetting that we can look forward again. And you not only considered everything, but also successfully won the rights to participate in the politics of Finsel for Ellenstein. Although I have said this many times, I have to say it again. You are way more excellent than I imagined. You are like me, but not so much like me, what you have done is much better than what I did in the past. There is nothing in this world that makes me more proud and happy than being your mother. Even if I don't have children, I... Magda: Mother, today is a good day for Ellenstein. Why are you crying, don't cry... Eliza: I am just too happy, not only because I see the family logo of Ellenstein being hung back to the high walls of the Senate. Can you understand the feeling of a mother when she sees that her child has finally become a great person? Even if you leave me behind, even if you want to leave me, it doesn't matter; just let me know that you are living a happy life, you can meet a lot of great people, and you can always stick to your own ideals... Magda, I am very happy now, I have not felt this for many years. Magda: Mother, I have never been as happy as this moment... You gave me the most precious things in life, you are my most important person, I will always respect you and love you. No matter how far I go, I will never forget that I am your daughter, I am Magda Ellenstein. Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 10